The present disclosure relates generally to mobile advertising displays. In particular, mobile advertising displays configured to mount to a bicycle are described.
Known mobile advertising displays are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing mobile advertising displays are unnecessarily large and may be designed to mount to a motor vehicle. Existing mobile advertising displays are often configured to mount to a large surface area, for example, the side of a delivery truck. However, delivery trucks and even smaller motor vehicles are restricted to limited areas, such as highways, streets, and parking garages.
In addition, conventional mobile advertising displays configured to mount to a bicycle require a separate trailer to be hitched to, and towed behind, the bicycle. Existing advertising displays configured to mount to a bicycle are bulky and inconvenient; existing displays create an un-aerodynamic profile.
The dimension and weight of conventional advertising displays further limit areas that a bicycle can access. The riders of bikes bearing advertising displays are forced to alter riding habits and routes to accommodate the inconvenient bulky trailer. Inconvenient conventional displays can lead to increased commute time, rider fatigue, and an increased likelihood of accidents due to the added weight and girth of the advertising display.
Further, existing mobile advertising displays only reach a limited audience. Existing displays may only be displayed in the limited areas that can be accessed by large motor vehicles, or bulky, inconvenient towed trailers. Pedestrian and bike traffic largely ignores motor vehicle advertising. Additionally, even when a bulky bike trailer is used, the intended audience is distracted by the cumbersome trailer and the intended message of the advertising is lost. Indeed, bike trailers are often a source of consternation, and members of the advertising displays' target audience may be less likely to consume a product or service displayed on the advertising displays after a particularly frustrating encounter with conventional advertising displays.
Moreover, existing advertising displays lack identifying indicia for advertising displayed on a specific route or bike. Potential advertisers who may desire to reach a particular audience or targeted set of commuters have limited methods of determining the particular bicycle on which they desire to display advertising. Conventional advertising displays lack an efficient identifying system, and valuable logistical information cannot be compiled and extrapolated easily.
Existing advertising displays additionally lack identifying indicia for a particular side of a vehicle that may be particularly desirable to an advertiser. Conventional mobile advertising displays typically inefficiently advertise an identical message on each advertising surface. Lack of identifying indicia specific to each advertising surface on conventional advertising displays further limits the effectiveness of existing advertising displays.
Thus, there exists a need for mobile advertising displays that improve upon and advance the design of known mobile advertising displays. Examples of new and useful mobile advertising displays relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.